Cotton Candy
by Akku-chan
Summary: NarutoSasuke (Shonen-ai) One shot: Cotton candy's sweet, especially when someone kisses you afterwards.


I got the idea of this fic from eating cotton candy! I love cotton candy! Er, this might not be original though... ; But I thought it'd be cute.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.  
  
Cotton Candy  
  
By: Akki no Tama  
  
There was a festival today. I wore navy shorts that reached just past my knees and a simple orange shirt with a red spiral in the middle. I was ready to go meet my boyfriend at Ichiraku.  
  
My boyfriend and I have been together for two years, it's been four years since we were assigned into the same cell under Kakashi's guidance. I really love him, just like he loves me. Everyone knows of our relationship (found out a week ago), but many disapprove (some didn't believe it). Only a few of my friends are ok with it. Like Lee (approved of it with his nice guy pose), Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru (he didn't care), Chouji, Hinata (but at first she was sad), Kiba (he was a little weirded out for a month or so), Shino, and Sakura (fainted the first time we told her, it took a while for her to get used to the idea). I got beat up a lot by the villagers and some girls when they found out. Make that a lot of girls, it was like all the girls in the village had a crush on -my- Sasuke. We didn't do things like kiss (though we do hold hands) in public, that would just make the villagers try to kill me.  
  
I didn't care though, as long as my boyfriend didn't mind being with me. He knows about the Kyubi so I don't have to worry about anything used against me to make me break up with him. He knows -everything- about me.  
  
I walked out the door to my apartment. I made my way to the ramen stand. I was a little early but Sasuke was already there. I greeted him and we went our way, looking around. We held hands when we were walking and I saw some people glare at me. I rolled my eyes. It was then that some girls (Ino was one of them) latched themselves on Sasuke (making me let go of him) and said things like, "Ditch the loser and go out with me!" "You CAN'T be gay, Sasuke-kun!" "Do you really love him more then me?" He glared at them and looked at me for help. I just smiled and mouthed, "You're on your own." I chuckled a little as I saw him glare at me but something caught my eye.  
  
I ran excitedly to the cotton candy stand. I love cotton candy, it's so fluffy and sweet! But I really hate it when my fingers and my mouth get sticky. I bought a stick of cotton candy and began to eat it. I saw my boyfriend walk up behind me (a few scratched here and there, hair messed up, shirt slightly ripped, but still in one piece) and so I smiled up at him. "Sasuke! Want some of my cotton candy?"  
  
He looked at me and then smirked. There seemed something odd with that smirk but I took that as a "yes" so I offered him the cotton candy. For some reason he pushed that away. I didn't understand so I sent him a confused look. He smirked wider and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips against mine's, sliding his tongue through my lips. I still had some cotton candy in my mouth but he used his tongue to take it. Well, he -did- get some of -my- cotton candy.  
  
Over his shoulder, I saw that the girls from earlier were still there, staring at me along with everyone else in eye sight. I nearly laughed from their opened mouthed horror. So -that's- what my boyfriend had in mind.  
  
Sasuke broke the kiss, smirked at everyone. He turned to me and said, "Sweet, but I'm not sure if it's you or the cotton candy." With that said, we walked away, holding hands. They were still in a state of shock but that didn't matter. I knew Sasuke wanted them to finally get off his back on if he really liked me or not. Guess that answered it. I saw at the corner of my eye Kiba laughing at some of their expressions, his dog barking in laughter too. Sakura smirked over at Ino, who glared at her. I herd Sakura say, "I -told- you, Ino-pig."  
  
I looked at Sasuke and saw him smirking. I told him, "You just -had-, to do that, huh?"  
  
He glanced at me and said, "Don't tell me that didn't feel good to shove it in their faces."  
  
I laughed and said, "You know it did."  
  
He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we walked on.  
  
Ah, love.


End file.
